Exo showtime random episode
by Orenjisoul
Summary: CHAPTER 4! Exo showtime ep 0. Chanyeol dan baekhyun bertengkar? Chapter ini menceritakan konflik sederhana sebelum para member memulai exo showtime. Please rnr ya,,,
1. Chapter 1

**Penulis baru nih! Salam kenal semuanya.**

**Ini fanfic pertama yang mungkin bakal gaje, mohon dimaklumi…**

**Summary – Diambil dari Exo Showtime ep 6, author nyelipin adegan setelah yaja time dan sebelum para member tidur dengan imajinasi author sendiri…**

**EXO'S SHOWTIME EP 6.5**

**Desclaimer : Orang tua yang telah melahirkan para Member EXO**

Cast : All Exo Members

.

.

Angin masih berhembus begitu kencang di luar bangunan dorm dadakan tepi pantai para member Exo. Suasana malam terlihat begitu mencekam. Namun suara gelak tawa masih terdengar heboh hingga keluar bangunan. Yep, para member yang masih terjaga di malam larut tersebut baru saja menyelesaikan Yaja time mereka yang begitu ricuh.

Park Chanyeol meremas lembaran aluminium foil di tangannya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sudut matanya lalu menangkap pemandangan si Galaxy Kris hyung tengah menguap lebar sambil mengucek-ucek mata.

Chanyeol (CY): Hari sudah malam. Ayo kita tidur!

TAO : Hyung. Bagaimana cara kita tidur?

Luhan (LH) : Hanya ada 2 ranjang untuk 12 orang. Kalau begitu 6 orang masing-masing ranjang.

Baekhyun (BH) : Kalau begitu kami para vocal line di satu ranjang dan kalian para rapper dan dancer line di satu ranjang. Adil 'kan?

Seketika ruangan terdiam dengan masing-masing member melirik ke arah Kris.

SEHUN : Aku tidak mau!

D.O : Hm! Cukup adil.

KAI : (menepuk bahu D.O) Yah! Adil darimana!? (nunjuk-nunjuk Kris) Yang satu ini saja sudah menuhin tempat!

KRIS : (Sewot) Yah… apa yaja time masih belum berakhir?

KAI : A, Sorry hyung.

CHEN : Bukannya di lemari ada selimut? Mungkin ada kasur dan bantal juga.

CY : Ah, jjinja? (Pergi ke arah dapur dan membuka lemari.) WUHUU! Bisa nih! Bisa nih! Kalau begitu sebagian tidur diluar dan sebagian di ranjang. Siapa yang akan tidur di luar?

Member : …

LAY : Diluar terlalu dingin…

CY : Aku juga nggak mau sih…

SUHO : (Tiba-tiba angkat tangan) Biar aku tidur diluar. Sebagai 'suho' sudah sepantasnya aku berkorban demi melindungi kalian semua. Aku rela berkorban…

Para member pun melirik ke arah sang leader dengan tatapan penuh haru dibarengi music slow.

SEHUN : Ya, silakan hyung! Dengan senang hati!

SUHO : NJLEBB!

Serempak para member lain ketawa-ketiwi dengan suara melengking Chen dan Tao mendominasi, sementara Xiumin dan Luhan tepuk tangan kegirangan.

SUHO : Yah! Yaaah! Kupikir kalian bakal bilang 'jangan memaksakan diri hyung~!'

KAI : Suho hyung terlalu banyak nonton drama akhir-akhir ini.

KRIS : Kalau begitu aku juga akan tidur di luar.

Member : …! Wae?

KRIS : Ranjang is not my style.

Member : …

Hembusan angin mulai mereda. Udara bagian dalam dorm mulai terasa hangat begitu pemanas dinyalakan. Para Exo member terlihat sedang sibuk menggeser-geser sofa ke tepi ruangan dan menggelar kasur di lantai.

Sementara para dongsaeng pada sibuk, Kris malah asyik duduk di atas sofa. Chen yang lagi narik-narik kasur ke posisi yang pas langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

CHEN : Para dongsaeng sedang bekerja keras, apa yang kau lakukan?

KRIS : …

CHEN : (melempar bantal ke arah Kris) Hyung!

KRIS : …

CHEN : (melempar bantal satu lagi) Hyung!

Sang leader EXO-M akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran dan berdiri lalu balas melempar bantal-bantal tersebut ke arah Chen yang dengan lincahnya berkelit ke samping hingga para bantal tersebut malah mendarat dikepala Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya. Alhasil si Panda tertelungkup ke lantai dengan posisi OTL.

D.O : Kris hyung, bantu aku angkat sofa

KRIS : Eh? Baiklah…

CY : Kalau begitu 4 orang di ranjang, 2 orang di sofa dan sisanya di lantai.

Xiumin (XM) : Aku dan Lu-ge tidur didalam.

KAI : Kami juga mau didalam, kasurnya empuk

CY : Mengingat uri Minseokie hyung yang akan berusia lebih dari 50 tahun depan, Minseok hyung boleh tidur di dalam. Luhan hyung juga boleh.

BH : Ya! Kenapa kau yang memutuskan!?

CY : Aku MC acara ini.

BH : Ah, benar… Aku lupa…

D.O : Jujur saja aku juga nggak ingat…

CY : (Ngurut-ngurut dada) Ah… jadi MC emang berat

Setelah kasur berhasil di gelar dengan sempurna, Lay yang semenjak tadi udah terkantuk-kantuk mulai berguling ke atas kasur kayak ulet.

LAY : Daebak! Kasur ini sangat nyaman!

CHEN : Ah Jjinja? (Ikut berguling ke sebelah Lay) YAH! Ini benar-benar nyaman!

Para member lain ikut berguling ke atas kasur dengan posisi berantakan, termasuk Xiumin dan Luhan yang walau sudah pasti tidur di ranjang sekarang malah saling berpandangan dengan tatapan menyesal.

BH : Aku mau di luar saja!

SEHUN : Kenapa sekarang semuanya jadi mau diluar? Jadi sekarang siapa yang bakal tidur di ranjang?

Selaku MC akhirnya Chanyeol berdiri dengan langkah jinjit-jinjit agar tidak menginjak member lain yang masih berguling santai di atas kasur gelar.

CY : Kalau begitu kita putuskan 2 orang lagi selain Minseok hyung dan Luhan hyung yang bakal tidur diranjang dengan game! Dua orang yang kalah tidur di ranjang.

TAO : Game apa?

LAY : Ayo lakukan dance battle.

SUHO : Hompimpa saja.

KAI : Jangan hompimpa! Kita sudah hompimpa di pantai.

LH : Kai-ah! Bilang saja kau takut kalah hompimpa lagi.

CY : Game yang sederhana saja. Karena Minseok hyung dan Luhan hyung tidak termasuk maka kita ada 10 orang. (melempar 8 buah bantal ke tengah kasur)

Para member lalu berdiri melingkar mengelilingi tumpukan bantal di kasur. Gamenya sederhana. Ke sepuluh member akan berebut supaya mendapatkan satu dari 8 bantal hingga 2 orang yang tidak mendapatkan bantal tidur di ranjang.

KRIS : Apa aku harus ikut main ini?

BH : Hyung… jangan bilang kalau 'berebut bantal is not my style'.

KRIS : (Sweatdrop)

TAO : KHHAAHAHAHAHAH!

Staf acara pun meniup peluit tanda game dimulai. Serentak para member melompat ke tengah kasur laksana wolf yang nge-growl untuk berebut mangsa (bantal).

Kai dan Sehun berhasil mendarat di tumpukan bantal lebih dulu dan langsung tengkurap memangku seluruh bantal. Naas bagi 2 maknae ini malah jadi korban himpitan 8 hyung yang tengkurap di atas tubuh mereka. Luhan langsung tepuk tangan kegirangan melihat para member saling himpit dan berusaha berebut bantal sementara kedua maknae malang tersebut Cuma bisa teriak tragis.

SEHUN : AAARRGGGHH! TOLOOOONG! HYUUUNG!

KAI : AGGH! BERAAAT!

Lay yang berada di tumpukan paling atas segera berdiri dan menarik ujung sebuah bantal yang mencuat keluar. Begitu juga dengan Suho sehingga kedua member ini langsung high five karena dinyatakan aman. Sementara member lain?

CY : YAH! KAI-AH! Jangan tutup bantalnya! Minggir!

KAI : Dihimpit begini gimana bisa minggir!?

Kris yang kini berada di tumpukan paling atas langsung terjungkal kebelakang begitu Tao yang ada dibawahnya tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menarik bantal yang semenjak tadi berhasil dipegangnya. Dengan tampang kesal ia lalu merangkak kembali ke arah tumpukan para member untuk menarik bantal yang mencuat tepat di bawah kaki Baekhyun. Belum sempat ia menyentuh ujung bantal tersebut, kaki nakal Baekhyun yang tengah meronta-ronta malah mampir di wajahnya berkali-kali hingga ia kembali terjungkal ke belakang. Entah karena kasihan atau apa, akhirnya Tao maju ke depan dan menarik bantal tersebut dengan mudahnya dan memberikannya pada sang Kris hyung.

XM : Ini benar-benar intens!

LH : Saat ini Kyungsoo berada di posisi paling atas, dibawahnya ada Chanyeol, lalu Baekhyun dan Chen… lalu kedua maknae kita yang malang… (komentator dadakan)

D.O berusaha menjangkau sebuah bantal yang terjepit diantara tubuh Kai dan menariknya dengan cool. Alhasil vokalis berbadan mungil itu langsung melompat turun sambil mengangkat bantal kemenangannya dengan wajah bangga. Kini akhirnya pertarungan sengit antara kedua maknae dan para beagle line memperebutkan 3 bantal yang tersisa.

Chanyeol yang kini posisinya paling enak sibuk menarik-narik kaki Baekhyun agar bisa minggir. Namun Baekhyun yang tidak mau kalah malah melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chen sebagai pegangan. Tak ayal teriakan melengking Chen yang persis ayam mau dipotong langsung memenuhi ruangan.

CHEN : Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Leher..! LEHER!

Posisi Sehun sekarang udah agak lowong. Segera maknae tersebut mengambil bantal yang dihimpitnya dan berdiri secepat angin. Namun sial baginya karena si Happy virus malah menarik belakang kerah baju maknae tersebut dan merebut bantalnya.

SEHUN : YA! ITU CURANG! MANA BOLEH MEREBUT BANTAL GITU!

CY : Bukannya nama game ini emang 'berebut bantal'?

SEHUN : Eh.. gi, gitu ya…?

Bukan Chen namanya kalau nggak nge-trolling. Ia malah sibuk menggelitiki perut Kai yang ada dibawahnya habis-habisan hingga dancing machine itu kini menggelinjang tak karuan sambil tertawa. Kompak, Baekhyun langsung turun dari atas Chen dan bergabung menggelitiki Kai yang hampir nangis karena kebanyakan ketawa.

Tak tahan lagi akhirnya Kai menyerah dan berguling ke samping sehingga 2 bantal yang semenjak tadi ditutupinya berhasil disambar 2 hyungnya tersebut.

Peluit kembali berbunyi, berbarengan dengan Chen dan Baekhyun yang mengangkat bantal mereka layaknya tropi olimpiade sementara Kai masih tergeletak naas di atas kasur.

SUHO : jadi intinya penderitaan Jongin dan Sehun semenjak tadi tidak membuahkan hasil…

Dan terputuskanlah, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin dan Luhan tidur di ranjang…

Question : Bagaimana cara para member menentukan posisi tidur di dorm, di hotel atau dimana saja?

Answer : Bermain game konyol yang ga guna…

**Bersambung ke Exo's Showtime ep 6 bagian akhir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Random episode exo showtime Chapter 2!**

**Terima kasih atas review para pembaca. Akhirnya author memutuskan untuk membuat chapter 2. **

**Balasan Review chapter 1**

Misaki Yumi : Makasih atas reviewnya! Bener, bener! Di chap 1 yang sengsara tuh maknae line, dan di chap ini bakal ada 2 orang lagi yang sengsara. Mungkin tiap chap bakal ada member yang sengsara nih…

BluePrince14 : Makasih atas reviewnya! Sesuai permintaan! Dibikin lagi! Hehehe… inspirasinya sih secara khusus ga ada… cuman heran aja kok tuh 2 maknae bisa tidur di kasur ya? Tiap episode author selalu punya hal yang bikin author heran, walau sebenarnya ga penting…

Kyuuminjoong : Makasih atas reviewnya! Wah… author juga pengen ini ada videonya sebenernya. Kapan lagi bisa ngeliat member Exo himpit-himpitan. Hehehe…

BcozI'mNaughty : Makasih atas reviewnya! Sejalan ama permintaan naughty (?) Author emang lagi nulis ep 9 nih! Hahaha kebetulan banget ya!

: Makasih atas reviewnya! Beneran lucu? Syukur deh… Author takut ceritanya garing soalnya. Masang genre humor itu kadang berat juga… hahaha

Lelybaekhun : Makasih atas reviewnya! Boleh request kok… tapi kali ini ep 9 dulu ya…btw adegan tao dan sehun di pantai itu maksudnya gimana? Author blank mode…

**Desclaimer : Orang tua yang telah melahirkan para Member EXO**

**Cast : All Exo Members**

**Summary – Ini adalah adegan sebelum memasuki episode 9, makanya disebut Exo's Showtime ep 9 INTRO. Menceritakan tentang kenapa para Rapper tidak latihan nge-rap seperti vocal line yang latihan nyanyi dan dancer line yang latihan joget… eh nge-dance.**

**.**

**Exo's Showtime ep 9 INTRO**

Gedung SMEntertainment. Malam hari.

Para member Exo tengah duduk dengan formasi U di dalam sebuah practice room. Tak ada suara. Cuma ada Baekhyun yang lagi sibuk menggembung-gembungkan pipi sambil melihat ke member lain di kiri-kanan, Luhan yang lagi sibuk narik-narik tudung hoodie nya Xiumin, Chen yang lagi sibuk guling-guling di lantai, Lay yang lagi sibuk nge-jpg mode dan para member lain melakukan hal-hal yang hampir sama anehnya.

SEHUN : … Apa yang akan kita lakukan?

SUHO : Karena ini practice room, ayo kita latihan!

KAI : Ya… ayo… latihan…

Member : ….

Chanyeol (CY) : Yah, kenapa tidak ada yang berdiri? Kenapa suasananya jadi suram gini sih?

TAO : Itu karena Lay hyung dan Minseok hyung sedang tidak sehat hari ini (nunjuk Lay dan Xiumin yang lagi murung dengan kelopak mata terbuka separoh). Bahkan lingkaran hitam di mata Lay hyung lebih tebal dari punyaku.

BH : Nggak, nggak… Nggak ada yang menandingi lingkaran hitam punyamu. Akhir-akhir ini hitamnya malah makin parah.

CHEN : Kau bahkan kelihatan lebih tidak sehat dari Lay hyung

TAO : Hyung~! Mataku ini nggak ada hubungannya sama kesehatan! Ini makin hitam karena aku susah tidur gara-gara film horror kemarin!

CHEN : Kalau gitu jangan tidur terlalu malam! Jaga kesehatanmu dengan baik. Kalau kau sakit dan lingkaran hitammu makin lebar…

BH : … kami bisa salah mengenalimu sebagai 'karakter horror'

Setelah bincang-bincang singkat tersebut, mendadak perhatian semua member tertuju pada sehelai kertas kuning berlabel Exo's Showtime yang dilempar staf acara ke tengah mereka. Chanyeol yang duduk paling tengah langsung menyambar kertas berisi pertanyaan tersebut dan membacanya keras-keras.

CY : Pertanyaan! Apa yang terjadi di ruang latihan para member Exo?

KRIS : Kami berlatih. Jawaban selesai.

SEHUN : (tepuk tangan pelan sambil angguk-angguk sok paham) Yeah! Itulah jawaban ala Cold city guy.

D.O : Hyung! Karena acara ini 'showtime' jadi kita harus menjawab dengan menunjukkannya.

Luhan (LH) : Jadi kita harus menunjukkan cara kita berlatih? Latihan vocal atau dance?

BH : Vocal! Vocal!

KAI : DANCE! DANCE!

CY : Kita lakukan sesuai posisi masing-masing saja. Kita pakai ruang latihan yang berbeda-beda.

D.O : Bagus. Aku setuju!

KAI : Yang akan berlatih dance aku, Lay hyung, Sehun… lalu… (nengok kiri kanan) Siapa lagi?

BH : Chen!

Serempak para member ketawa-ketawa sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Chen yang langsung bangkit dari acara guling-guling rianya.

SEHUN : Dansheen Masheen!

CHEN : AAAAAAH~! JJINJAAA~!

KAI : Bagaimana dengan Minseok hyung?

XM : … Aku mau ngedance… (lesu)

BH : Chen, D.O, Luhan hyung dan aku latihan vocal.

SUHO : Aku juga ikut tim vocal!

CY : Aku akan… aku harus latihan apa ya?

KRIS : Chanyeol, ayo kita latihan nge-rap

CY : Oh ya? Ide bagus hyung! Kalau begitu yang akan latihan rap adalah aku, Kris hyung dan karakter horror

TAO : AKU BUKAN KARAKTER HORROR!

Para member lalu berdiri berkelompok sesuai grup masing-masing. Kali ini mereka bakal menentukan tempat untuk berlatih.

LH : Kami bakal latihan vocal disini. Ruangan ini paling bagus!

TAO : Nggak hyung! Kami yang pakai ruangan ini. Ruangan ini paling cocok untuk kami.

D.O : Kenapa?

KRIS : Karena grup kami paling keren dari ketiga grup.

CHEN : Yaa! Nggak ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal apa!

BH : Emang apa lebih grup kalian dari grup kami?

CY : Kelebihan kelompok kami?

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung berdiri di samping sang Bacon dan menepuk-nepuk kepala rekannya itu dengan sebelah tangan. Spontan para member lain langsung ngakak sambil guling-guling di lantai sementara Baekhyun langsung menampar-nampar punggung Chanyeol dengan wajah gemas. Sementara Kris dan Tao malah ikutan berdiri di samping Chen dan D.O sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala mereka.

BH : Yah! Punya badan tinggi itu bukan kelebihan!

CHEN : Benar! Saat ini tubuh pendek adalah impian semua orang!

KAI : Oh ya? Siapa yang bilang?

CHEN : Aku!

SUHO : Ya ya ya~! Sudah! Ayo mulai latihan!

Dan latihanpun akhirnya dimulai.

.

Ruang latihan 1. (Ruang terbagus). Para rapper line…

Kris, Tao dan Chanyeol yang berhasil mendapatkan ruangan terbagus kini malah asyik tidur-tiduran di sofa di sudut ruang latihan. Nggak ada hal yang menarik…

CY : Ada apa ini? Kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang menarik

TAO : Tapi hyung… bagaimana caranya membuat latihan rap menjadi menarik?

KRIS : Ayo kita lakukan rap battle

CY : Ya… ayo! (Bangkit dari sofa dan langsung memasang topi snapback). Kris hyung duluan.

Segera ruang latihan itu dipenuhi alunan beatbox Chanyeol yang super cool. Kris langsung meletakkan tangannya di sandaran sofa dan pasang pose super santai sambil angguk-angguk ngikutin irama music.

KRIS : Yeah… uh-huh… Yeah… That's right… Uh-huh, here we go… Yeah… let's do it… yeah…

TAO : KYAHHAHAHAHAHA! Yaa Hyung! Rap macam apa itu!

CY : 'yeah, uh-huh, yeah!' (meniru Kris)

KRIS : Yah, ini tak begitu menarik. Kita harus melakukan hal yang lebih keren.

CY : (berjalan menuju pintu) kalau begitu aku akan pergi melihat grup yang lain. Apa hal menarik yang mereka lakukan.

.

Ruang latihan 2. Para dancer line

Tak jauh berbeda dari grup rapper. Suasana di grup dance malah lebih suram dengan adanya Lay dan Xiumin yang masih kelihatan lemes.

KAI : Minseok hyung, Lay hyung, kalian baik-baik saja?

XM/LAY : … ya…

SEHUN/KAI : …

SEHUN : Ini sama sekali bukan baik-baik saja.

XM : Silakan latihan duluan. Nanti kami menyusul

Lay dan Xiumin akhirnya tiduran di lantai dengan wajah ngantuk. Suasana begitu suram seakan-akan ada awan hitam di atas ruangan tersebut. Sehun dan Kai yang semula semangat kini malah ikutan duduk sambil mangku lutut. Disaat seperti itu Chanyeol memasuki ruangan.

CY : WOOOAH! Kenapa udara di sini terasa berat?

KAI : Lay hyung dan Minseok hyung masih kurang sehat… yah… gitulah… (lemes)

CY : Kai-ah! Sepertinya aura suram Lay-hyung menular padamu.

LAY : Chanyeol. Ayo main gitar dan berlatih composing. Pinggangku masih cedera jadi tidak sanggup nge-dance.

KAI : Benar hyung. Dengan aura ceria Chanyeol hyung mungkin aura suram hyung bisa jadi netral…

CY : Oh ya? Kalau gitu ayo kita cari ruangan lain hyung.

.

Ruang latihan 1. Rapper line

TAO : Chanyeol hyung sudah kelamaan nih hyung!

KRIS : Mungkin dia keasyikan ngobrol…

Disaat bersamaan, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan wujud 5 pemuda tampan memasuki ruangan. Dan mereka adalah…

TAO : Oh! Shinee sunbaenim! (membungkuk hormat)

JONGHYUN : Eh? Kalian sedang makai ruangan ini? Kami mau latihan koreo untuk konser…

TAO/KRIS : …

Kris dan Tao langsung saling berpandangan dengan wajah bingung. Semenit kemudian 2 rapper itu keluar dari ruangan sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor.

KRIS : Karena Shinee adalah senior kami, kami harus mendahulukan mereka (menghadap kamera)

TAO : Benar! Kami adalah junior yang penuh hormat!

KRIS : Dan kami juga keren!

TAO : Tapi hyung… kita jadi tidak bisa latihan! Bukannya ini gawat? Gimana ini hyung~!

KRIS : Kalau tidak ikut latihan kita bisa-bisa nggak dapat jam tayang… Tidak ada jalan lain selain menumpang ke grup lain…

.

Ruang latihan 1. Dancer line

KAI : Menumpang disini? Puh! (nahan ketawa) Hyung! Kalian ini ngapain sih!

SEHUN : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH! (Ga nahan-nahan ketawa)

KRIS : Kami ada sedikit masalah jadi harus pindah ruangan.

TAO : Kami akan ikut ngedance bareng kalian.

KAI : Sudah terlambat hyung! Kami baru selesai nge-dance

KRIS/TAO : …. Mworago?

SEHUN : Minseok hyung cuma tiduran di sudut karena masih nggak enak badan jadi kami cuma berdua makanya cepat selesai.

KRIS : Oh… Ya sudah…

Akhirnya Kris dan Tao meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tampang kecewa diiringi Lagu Baby don't cry

.

Ruang latihan 4. Lay dan Chanyeol

Alunan melodi gitar menyambut kedatangan duo rapper Tao dan Kris. Suara nyanyian Lay terdengar begitu menyayat sehingga aura ruangan terasa begitu berat. Bahkan Chanyeol sang happy virus yang berencana menyemangati Lay kini malah ikutan galau.

Segera Kris dan Tao mundur sambil nutup pintu.

KRIS : Suasananya terlalu suram.

TAO : Aku juga jadi malas masuk.

.

Ruang latihan 3. Vocal line.

D.O : Menumpang? Apa-apaan nih hyung?

SUHO : Bukannya kalian bareng Chanyeol?

KRIS : Kami ada sedikit masalah jadi harus pindah ruangan. Boleh kan?

LH : No no no no no noooo~! (bgm : apink-nonono)

CHEN : Bukannya kalian grup paling keren huh?

BH : Bukannya ruangan kalian paling bagus huh?

CHEN : Bukannya ruangan itu paling cocok sama kalian huh?

BH : Bukannya kalian lebih tinggi dari kami huh?

KRIS : Yaaah! Kalian masih dendam? Jadi kami nggak boleh numpang?

Vocal Line : Nggak boleh!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dan Xiumin muncul dari sana. Masih dengan wajah agak ngantuk.

XM : Kai dan Sehun sudah selesai latihan dan mereka lagi istirahat. Boleh aku menumpang di sini?

Para vocal line langsung berhamburan ke pintu dan menyambut Xiumin dengan antusias.

LH : Ya! Ya! Boleh, boleh!

CHEN : Mari hyung! Biar kupapah!

BH : Kalau Minseok hyung boleh!

Tak tergambar lagi betapa sewotnya Tao dan Kris saat ini. Akhirnya untuk kesekian kalinya kedua rapper itu meninggalkan ruangan dengan kecewa.

KRIS : Habislah kita… Kita nggak bakal dapat jam tayang.

TAO : Tenang hyung! Aku ada ide…

Tao mengeluarkan selembar kertas kuning bertuliskan Exo's Showtime yang masih kosong dari dalam sakunya. Segera ia menulis sebuah pertanyaan palsu untuk nantinya diberikan ke staf acara di bagian para vocal line secara diam-diam. Dan pertanyaan yang ditulis olehnya adalah…

Question : Diantara para vocal line, siapa yang paling hebat nge-rap? P.s : biar rapper line yang jadi jurinya…

**Bersambung ke exo showtime ep 9.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3! Hmmm… lama ga update… Author lagi bingung mau nulis tentang apa. Akhirnya bikin ep 10 deh… Soalnya di youtube semua pada protes bagian Chanyeol kai suho lay di-cut. Buat yang ngerequest author mohon maaf dulu belum bisa Menuhin permintaannya soalnya author nggak ngikutin showtime dari awal banget. Cuma nonton loncat-loncat kayak ulet cabe… Jadi author harus nonton ulang seluruh episode kayaknya nih! Hehehe…**

**Balasan review**

PANDAMUDA : Makasih atas reviewnya! Hmm… bagus juga, tapi author nonton showtime episodenya lompat-lompat… Lain kali kalau ada ide author bakal buat dari ep awal. Eh? Behind the scene? Kenapa nggak di publish? Publish dong~! Kayaknya seru! Author pasti baca deh!

BECOZIMNAUGHTY : Makasih atas reviewnya! Hahahah! Iya nih, awalnya mau nulis Bacon tapi kepanjangan. Jadi author nulis BH deh. Jadi rada ngeres ya? Hmm… Taohun kayaknya emang makin mesra akhir-akhir ini. Di ep 11 juga ada momentnya tuh…

YOUNLAYCIOUS88 : Makasih atas reviewnya! Yep… menurut rencana author tiap episode bakal ada yang apes! Hahaha!

BLUEPRINCE14 : Makasih atas reviewnya! Weewww, kompakan sama Chen nih guling-guling di lantai? Gak boleh! Chenchen itu punya Author! (hehehe) Maaf ya kali ini apdetnya gak terlalu Asap… Lagi dilemma soalnya… buat chap depan diusahain lebih cepat deh…

PUTRIFEBRIANTI96 : Makasih atas reviewnya! Hmmm… yang Kai dipukulin itu yang di ep 9 ya? Karena ep 9 kemarin udah jadi author bikin ep lain dulu ya…

LAILAROHMADONA : Makasih atas reviewnya! Oke! Maaf menunggu lama!

MERISKALIM : Makasih atas reviewnya! Makasih juga atas semangatnya!

GUARDME : Makasih atas reviewnya! Hmm… bukannya sama sih… tapi ini kayak ngelengkapin bagian-bagian yang nggak diceritain di EST. Apa ya namanya… side story? Ya, gitu deh… hahaha (PLAK!)

HIKMATUINK : Makasih atas reviewnya! Waaww, usernamenya lucu…! Okeh! Author bakal coba bikin episode awal-awal juga, mungkin gak bakal berurutan, tergantung dapat inspirasi…

TANIA3424 : Makasih atas reviewnya! Yak, begitulah ternyata… (?)

**Summary – Di episode 10, bagian Chanyeol, kai, Lay dan Suho dipotong. Gimana kira-kira reaksi mereka kalo masuk rumah hantu? Disini Lay digambarkan cukup berani soalnya dia kayaknya orangnya kalem, Chanyeol agak takut soalnya dulu pas interview Chanyeol bilang pernah ngalamin kejadian horror waktu sekamar ama Chen, Kai lebih penakut dari Chanyeol soalnya pas ep 10 dia usaha banget pingin dapat pasangan, dan Suho… yang udah nonton Happy camp pasti tau kalau Suho super penakut.**

CAUTION : Karena agak sulit, format penulisan kali ini nyampur2. Kecuali saat Suho dan Lay di rumah hantu semuanya masih dalam format percakapan kayak biasa. Mohon maaf kalau nanti reader jadi bingung…

.

**Exo's Showtime Ep 10 Missing Cut**

**.**

Para member Exo kini tengah menjalani tantangan memasuki rumah hantu. Berbagai reaksi telah diperlihatkan para member yang masuk. Kris yang minta maaf sama hantu saking takutnya, D.O yang ngacir duluan dan ninggalin Luhan sendirian dalam rumah hantu, Chen yang bukannya takut malah nyalamin dan ngasih hotpack sama para hantu, Baekhyun yang ngoceh nggak karuan sepanjang jalan sampai ngiler, dan Xiumin hyung yang berhasil keluar dengan kecepatan cahaya dari dalam rumah hantu. Dan berikutnya adalah giliran sang healing Unicorn, Lay.

Chanyeol (CY) : Mulai! (ngibas-ngibas bendera)

Luhan (LH) : Fighting Lay!

Lay mulai berjalan ke dalam rumah hantu dengan wajah kalem. Langkahnya cukup lambat tapi nggak terlalu keseret-seret seperti pasangan D.O Luhan sebelumnya.

CHEN : Lay hyung orang yang sangat jantan. Kayaknya dia nggak bakal teriak.

KRIS : Aeey… dalam rumah hantu tak ada yang namanya jantan atau tidak. Kau bakal teriak kayak orang bodoh

BH : Tapi Xiumin hyung dan Chen nggak teriak sama sekali tuh!

KRIS : …

SEHUN : Jujur saja hyung, kami pikir yang nggak bakal teriak itu kau.

BH : Kami pikir kau bakal ngedip ke hantunya dan bilang "Permisi… ungya ungya..."

Member : HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!

SEHUN : 'Permisi… ungya ungya…' (ngejek)

KRIS : … (Garuk-garuk pipi dengan tampang sewot)

Sementara itu Lay di dalam rumah hantu kini memasuki ruangan pertama.

"Ah… di sini benar-benar gelap… ah jjinja… Apa ini benar jalannya? Apa benar di sini?" gumam Lay sambil menoleh kiri kanan. Ia lalu menyorotkan senternya ke sekeliling sambil menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. Disaat seperti itu, mendadak hantu pertama 'menerkam' sang unicorn dari arah samping dan…

"UWOOOAH! Ah, kaget! Ah, maaf. Annyonghaseyo… ". Segera sang unicorn membungkuk hormat lalu berlalu dari ruangan itu dengan tenang kembali.

Memasuki lorong gelap dengan sebuah lukisan abstrak di didingnya. Lay menundukkan badannya sejenak untuk melihat jauh ke ujung lorong.

"Permisi… Nggak ada apa-apa di lorong ini kan?" gumamnya sambil melanjutkan langkah. Sedang asyik berjalan tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari dinding. Terkaget, lay langsung bersiap untuk berlari. Dan kejadian mengejutkan pun terjadi…

Lay hyung kita yang imut-imut tak berdosa kepeleset. Jatuh dengan pose bak penguin lagi seluncuran di es.

"AAAKHHH!" Rintihnya.

Senter di tangan Lay pun jatuh keras berguling di lantai. Sang healing unicorn menghela nafas panjang seraya berdiri dan segera meraih senternya kembali. Sayang, akibat terbentur terlalu keras senter tersebut malah mati.

"Senternya mati! Waaah…! Bagaimana ini? Walau ada lampu tapi di sini terlalu gelap…"

Sang Unicorn lalu mengetuk-ngetuk kepala senternya dengan telunjuk dengan harapan senternya kembali hidup. Nggak ada reaksi.

Akhirnya Lay mengambil keputusan untuk terus maju. Ia pun berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong gelap itu. Akankah Lay hyung kita baik-baik saja?

Xiumin sebelumnya juga berjalan dalam rumah hantu tanpa menghidupkan senter dan berhasil keluar dengan selamat. Namun apa bedanya dengan Lay? Jika Xiumin berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, Lay malah asyik liat kiri kanan dengan mulut membentuk huruf O.

TIba di ruangan dipenuhi lemari tua, Lay masih sibuk menengok kiri-kanan sambil melongo sampai-sampai ia malah kebentur di sana-sini.

"AKHH! Ah, ada lemari… AAAKHH! Disini juga… Kenapa banyak lemari di sini? Waah… AKKH!"

Dan saat hantu penunggu lorong lemari tua muncul, bisa ditebak, bukannya lari ketakutan Lay malah menabrak sang hantu hingga keduanya jatuh terjerembab di lantai.

"AAKHHH! Ah, Maaf, maaf…!" Lay segera bangun dan membantu hantu penunggu lemari tua itu untuk berdiri.

.

Para member diluar yang nggak tahu apa-apa…

SEHUN : 'AAKKH'?

D.O : 'AKKHH'? Apa maksudnya AAKKH?

XM : Mwoya, mwoya? Apa yang terjadi dengan Lay?

BH : Dari tadi yang kedengaran cuma 'AAKKH!' Bukan 'AAAAAAHHHHH~!' (teriak dengan suara genit)

SUHO : Suaranya seperti sedang kesakitan…

CHEN : Sepertinya bertemu hantu bagi Lay hyung adalah hal yang menyakitkan…

.

Kembali ke Lay di dalam rumah hantu…

Kini Lay berada di ruangan penuh plastik (?) compang camping di sisi kanan kiri. Unicorn dengan tampang polos itu sibuk mengibas-ngibas plastik itu hingga tanpa disadari tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur dari bawah dinding dan menggapai kakinya. Sang Unicorn tersentak kaget dan berlari ke depan dengan ceroboh. Nggak sadar ada belokan di depannya, unicorn kita yang malang kembal kejeduk keras sampai terjungkal ke belakang. Senternya di tangannya pun jatuh kembali.

"Aaahh... sakit..." rintihnya sambil mengurut-urut dahi. Ia lalu mengambil senternya kembali dan...

Senter itu kembali hidup! Tapi kembali mati beberapa detik kemudian lalu hidup lagi. Berkedap-kedip kayak lampu disco. Lay segera merogoh senter itu kembali dan berjalan dengan agak lebih santai.

"Syukurlah senternya hidup… Ahh… jjinja…"

Dan dengan (setengah) hidupnya senter Lay, ruang terakhirpun bukan apa-apa lagi baginya hingga ia keluar dengan wajah santai. Berbeda dengan para member yang menyambutnya dengan wajah heran.

CHEN : Hyung! Kau nggak apa-apa?

CY : Teriakanmu terdengar aneh.

Lay cuma senyum manis sambil duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

.

.

CY : Selanjutnya Suho hyung!

Suho sang leader mulai berdiri dari bangkunya dengan wajah masam. Para member bertepuk tangan ria.

SUHO : Yah… apa aku benar-benar harus masuk?

CY : Tentu saja!

SEHUN : We are one! Jadi kita harus sama-sama menderita.

D.O : Suho hyung benar-benar anti dengan yang berbau horror (ketawa kecil)

Suho langsung menghela nafas lesu dan mulai berjalan perlahan menuju pintu dengan wajah pucat. Ia mulai membuka tirai pintu masuk namun segera menutupnya lagi. Ia lalu membukanya lagi lalu menutupnya lagi. Ia lalu membukanya lagi dan menutupnya lagi.

CY : Yah hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ppalli!

SUHO : I, ini terlalu gelap…

BH : Nggak terlalu seram kok!

SUHO : Aku nggak mau dengar itu dari orang yang keluar sambil ngiler. Chen! Kasih hyung tips dong!

CHEN : Tips?

SUHO : Ya. Supaya nggak takut.

CHEN : Berpikir positif saja hyung! Maka kau akan baik-baik saja. Hantu benci hal-hal yang berbau positif

SUHO : Positif?

CHEN : Tertawa misalnya.

Para member langsung membekap mulut masing-masing buat nahan ketawa. Suho langsung sweatdrop tapi karena nggak ada pilihan lain akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam dengan langkah pelan-pelan.

Memasuki ruangan pertama. Suho mulai gemetaran dan ngoceh tak karuan. "Aaaah… gelap… Ah, suara apa itu? Ah… jebal… ".

Dan tiba-tiba hantu pertama mulai menghambur padanya. Spontan Suho langsung teriak sambil mundur ke belakang.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! Ampun! Jebal! Akan kuberikan apa saja! Akan kuberikan apa saja!"

.

Para member di luar…

Member : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

BH : 'Akan kuberikan apa saja! Akan kuberikan apa saja!' (meniru Suho)

KAI : Kalau begitu aku juga mau jadi hantu. Aku bakal minta kartu kreditnya…

.

Kembali ke Suho yang sedang menderita…

"Ah… jantungku…" gumam Suho sambil mengurut-urut dadanya. Lorong 'ketukan maut' kini menyambut Suho. Merasakan feeling yang super nggak enak, sang leader memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar dan mengambil nafas. "Gimana ini? Apa aku harus pakai sarannya Chen? Ahhh… kenapa di sini begitu gelap…"

Tak mau terus-terusan takut, Suho akhirnya memutuskan menggunakan saran dari Chen. Ia mulai berjalan dengan wajah penuh determinasi menyusuri lorong 'ketukan maut' tersebut. Apabila ia akan berteriak, maka ia harus menggantinya dengan tawa ceria. Ya! Hantu benci dengan hal-hal yang berbau positif!

Dan hasilnya?

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"UWAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

Spontan para member di luar langsung jungkir balik guling-guling akibat ketawa ngakak mendengar suara tawa nyaring Suho di dalam.

KRIS : Dia benar-benar melakukannya! Daebak!

CY : Yah… Seumur hidup baru kali ini aku mendengar orang ketawa melihat hantu.

BH : Suho hyung jeongmal… (geleng-geleng kepala). Masa dia benar-benar percaya gituan?

CHEN : Yah Byun Baekhyun, saranku walau terdengar bodoh tapi punya efek yang bagus!

.

Benarkah saran Chen punya efek yang bagus?

Suho berhasil melalui ruangan penuh boneka manekin hantu dan ruangan lemari tua sambil tertawa. Kini ia berada di bagian lorong dengan plastik terkoyak-koyak disisi kiri kanan. Mendadak sebuah tangan dari bawah dinding menjangkau kaki sang leader. Dan Suho lagi-lagi melancarkan jurusnya.

"HAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH!"

Ya, Suho memang tertawa. Tapi dengan wajah mau nangis.

"Yah Chen! Saranmu sama sekali nggak efektif!" Pekiknya dari dalam. Chen yang ada di luar cuma nggaruk-garuk siku dengan tampang cuek.

Ide brilian tiba-tiba muncul di benak Suho. Segera ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka pemutar musik. Dengan wajah masih pucat sambil sesekali melihat ke sekeliling ia langsung mengacak-acak playlist yang ada di ponselnya. "Nggak dilarang memutar musik 'kan? Yak! Ini dia!" gumamnya sendiri dengan suara bergetar. Ia lalu menekan tombol play pemutar musik hingga alunan intro sebuah lagu yang begitu familiar bergema dalam ruangan itu.

'AWUUUUUUUUUU…'

Wolf – by Exo

Suho Sweatdrop. Sumpah! Bukannya bikin keadaan membaik, lagu yang ia putar malah jadi bikin tambah merinding.

"Aku lupa kalau di intronya ada lolongan serigala…"

.

Para member di luar…

BH : Apa itu boleh? Yah! Kalau tahu begini aku juga akan menghidupkan musik!

CY : Oh ya? Lagu apa yang bakal kau putar?

BH : Paling tidak aku bakal putar lagu yang ceria!

Suho langsung menekan tombol stop. Sambil menghela nafas panjang ia lalu berjalan kembali hingga ia sampai di lorong terakhir. Tempat di mana sosok hantu mirip buruh bangunan (?) bakal muncul dari dinding dan mengejar para pengunjung di sepanjang lorong. Rasa takut Suho masih belum hilang. Kembali ia menekan tombol play di ponselnya setelah memilih lagu secara acak. Dan lagu kali ini adalah…

'CARELESS! CARELESS! SHOOT ANONYMOUS! ANONYMOUS!'

BRAAKK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Sang hantu muncul dari sisi dinding, bertepatan dengan dimulainya intro MAMA. Dengan background musik yang dipenuhi 'mantra-mantra' dengan suara berat yang kedengaran horror, alhasil kemunculan sang hantu yang memang sudah seram kini jadi 10 kali lipat tambah seram.

Dan Suho?

Langsung lari kocar-kacir menuju pintu keluar tanpa sempat mematikan musik di ponselnya.

Para member menyambut sang leader sembari menyanyikan lagu MAMA yang masih terputar di ponsel Suho sambil ketawa-ketiwi. Lay malah ngedance ngikutin irama. Bahkan D.O sampai nahan ketawa dengan posisi OTL saking gelinya.

SUHO : Yah… Kenapa lagu kita intronya mengerikan semua?

KRIS : Pabo! Lain kali mainkan lagu GROWL.

.

.

CY : Berikutnya aku dan Kai! Ayo!

KAI : Ahh…. (berdiri malas)

SEHUN : Chanyeol hyung! Kalau takut teriak saja yang keras. Dengan suara berat hyung kayaknya hantunya yang bakal takut.

CY : Yah! Kami tidak akan berteriak satu kali pun! Kami sudah menyiapkan konsep kami

CHEN : (Ketawa) Kenapa masuk rumah hantu harus pakai konsep segala?

CY : Konsep kami adalah Tur ke Rumah Hantu. Dengan menganggap ini tur maka ini jadi tidak terlalu menakutkan.

KAI : Chanyeol hyung bakal jadi pemandu dan aku turisnya

CY : (melambai-lambaikan bendera segitiga kuning miliknya) Lihat! Dengan bendera ini aku jadi mirip pemandu wisata 'kan?

Akhirnya duo Chankai itu memasuki rumah hantu. Chanyeol jalan duluan sambil melambai-lambaikan bendera dan Kai di belakangnya jalan dengan langkah jinjit-jinjit.

CY : Ok Yeorobun! Selamat datang di Chanyeolie Horror tour! Selama beberapa menit ke depan kami akan memandu anda menyusuri kegelapan di rumah hantu ini yang konon kabarnya…

KAI : Kami? Hyung, aku turisnya!

CY : A, geurae? Kalau begitu aku akan memandu Kai-ah agar berhasil keluar dengan selamat. Fighting!

KAI : Fighting!

Memasuki ruangan pertama, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengoceh tak karuan di sepanjang jalan. Kai Cuma angguk-angguk. Paling tidak mendengar ocehan Chanyeol cukup berhasil mengurangi rasa tegangnya.

Hantu pertamapun muncul dan mengagetkan kedua member itu.

CY/KAI : UWAAAAAAAAA! (Lari ke ruangan selanjutnya sambil pegangan tangan)

KAI : Wahhh… Seram banget!

CY : (professional) Yak! Beliau barusan adalah 'hantu yang meninggal dalam keterkejutan'. Dari luar ia memang terlihat menyeramkan tapi ia memiliki masa lalu yang menyedihkan.

KAI : (ketawa sedikit) benarkah?

CY : Dahulu ia ditipu dan teman baiknya menjual rumahnya yang mewah serta harta benda miliknya. Kejam 'kan? Dan ternyata yang membeli rumahnya itu ternyata seorang aktor idola tampan dan populer yang ia temui di pesawat saat ia pergi tur…

KAI : Oh… (ngerinyit heran) Lalu?

CY : Saking kagetnya ia melihat aktor idola itu dirumahnya ia lalu meninggal… makanya ia balas dendam dengan mengagetkan orang-orang yang lewat.

KAI : YAH! CERITANYA NGGAK ADA NYAMBUNG-NYAMBUNGNYA TAU NGGAK! Ah… jjinja!

.

Para member diluar…

LH : Aktor idola?

SUHO : Bukannya itu film Full House?

BH : Jadi hantunya itu Song hye kyo?

Member : …

Kini mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang berikutnya. Lorong tempat suara ketukan misterius akan muncul nantinya.

CY : Kali ini kita memasuki lorong yang indah. Beberapa sisi memang Cuma dari triplek tapi anda bisa melihat desain artistic di setiap sudutnya. Sangat cocok untuk tempat memajang sesuatu.

KAI : Hyung… Kau lebih mirip sales properti daripada pemandu tur...

Mendadak terdengar suara ketukan dari sisi dinding. Serempak Chanyeol dan Kai terlonjak kaget sambil pegangan satu sama lain.

KAI : Ah! JJINJA! Apa itu? Ada seseorang di dalam dinding…

CY : Itu adalah 'hantu wanita yang terkurung dalam kesedihan'. Kisah hidupnya juga menyedihkan sekali. Semasa hidup ia adalah seorang stuntwoman dan jatuh cinta pada seorang pria pengusaha kaya yang senang memakai jaket norak. Suatu hari jiwa wanita dan pria kaya itu saling tertukar. Mereka berdua lalu mengalami masa-masa sulit dan romantis karenanya.

KAI : (agak tertarik) oh, lalu?

CY : Ibu pria kaya itu ternyata tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Bahkan menyogok wanita itu untuk menjauhi putranya. Wanita itu menangis karena kesedihan yang begitu mendalam…

KAI : oh… Lalu apa mereka akhirnya menikah?

CY : Sayang saking sedihnya wanita itu ia lalu mengurung diri dalam ruangan tertutup selama berhari-hari dan meninggal karena kekurangan oksigen. Makanya ia selalu mengetuk pintu agar ada orang yang menolongnya keluar…

KAI : … (Speechless…)

.

Di luar…

CHEN : Kali ini hantunya Ha ji won…

BH : Mungkin yang berikutnya Sandara park…

.

Memasuki ruangan dipenuhi lemari tua. Suasana terasa begitu mencekam. Kai langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol.

KAI : Ah… kenapa perasaanku jadi nggak enak? Wahh… hyung! Ngomong sesuatu dong!

Chanyeol cuma diam sambil menyorotkan senternya sekeliling.

CY : Yak, kali ini kita memasuki ruangan dengan pemandangan lemari tua di sekeliling. Lemari-lemari ini dulunya milik seorang pemuda calon pewaris perusahaan ayahnya yang sedang koma. Dia jatuh cinta pada gadis miskin yang ia temui saat sedang di Amerika lalu mereka…

KAI : Jadi ini lemarinya Kim Tan?

CY : Yah… gitulah…

Chanyeol lalu sibuk membuka satu persatu lemari tersebut hingga…

TADA!

Di lemari terakhir yang dibukanya, sesosok hantu muncul keluar, nyaris memeluk Chanyeol.

CY/KAI : UGYAAAAAAA!

Kedua member langsung lari terbirit-birit hingga ruangan berikutnya. Saking kencangnya mereka berlari sampai-sampai 'hantu pegang kaki' pun gagal memegang mereka. Kehabisan nafas keduanya lalu berhenti di pangkal lorong terakhir.

CY : (tetap berusaha professional) Ya-ya-yak! Sa-sa-saat ini ki-ki-kita se-se-sedang berada di-di..

KAI : Hyung! Kenapa kau jadi gagap begitu?

CY : Aku bukan gagap, aku sedang nge-rap!

KAI : Ah… jjinja! Yang tadi benar-benar bikin kaget! Hyung! Kau kan pemandu! Kenapa ikutan kaget?

CY : Hantu itu hampir memelukku!

Sedang asyiknya mengatur nafas, hantu pengejar di lorong terakhir muncul tiba-tiba. Kai yang sudah nggak sanggup menahan takut langsung lari kocar-kacir tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang masih tinggal di belakang.

CY : Yah KAI-AH! Tur kita belum selesai! Ah, Annyonghaseyo (membungkuk ke hantu yang sedang lewat di sampingnya)

Akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan keluar dengan nafas tersengal sambil melambaikan bendera kuningnya.

CY : Yak, demikian Chanyeolie Horror tour kali ini… hah… hah… Aduh capek!

**Bersambung ke bagian Tao dan Sehun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! Lama ga nulis nih! Author sempat mikir mau berhenti nulis fic ini soalnya Exo Showtime udah tamat. Takutnya fic nya jadi basi… hahaha. Tapi ternyata malah tetep lanjut…**

**Terima kasih atas review para pembaca yang kali ini author mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu kayak biasa..**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**Desclaimer : Orang tua para member Exo**

**Cast : All Exo members**

**EXO's Showtime ep 0 - **Exo first day in their own variety show

**SMENT building, meeting room**

Para member Exo sedang duduk mengelilingi meja lonjong ruang rapat SM entertainment. Posisi duduk diatur berderet berdasarkan umur sehingga Xiumin dan Sehun berada paling ujung, cuma terpisah beberapa bangku. Jika disorot satu persatu raut wajah mereka maka semua ekspresi akan nampak sama…

Blank…

Tak ada satu suara yang pecah dalam ruangan itu hingga Park Chanyeol mulai berputar-putar diatas kursi putar yang didudukinya dengan raut wajah bosan. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas sambil menggembung-gembungkan pipi. Iseng, si Happy virus sengaja menselonjorkan kaki panjangnya hingga tiap kali ia berputar, kaki Chen yang duduk disebelahnya ikut ketendang-tendang. Kesal, si main vocalist langsung balas menedang kaki Chanyeol dan membuatnya menghentikan acara main putar-putarnya itu.

Xiumin yang duduk paling ujung dan dekat dengan kamera melongokkan tampang baby facenya ke kamera sambil nyisir-nyisir poni pake sebelah tangan. D.O cuma sibuk melotot ke arah sekeliling dengan wajah O_O.

Pintu ruanganpun terbuka. Sang manajer masuk ke dalam ruang rapat. Serempak para member langsung memperbaiki posisi dan duduk manis.

Manajer (M) : Kenapa kalian kelihatan begitu tegang?

Chanyeol (CY) : Hyung, kau kelamaan!

Sang manajer lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sehun. Bola mata para member mulai bergerak tak karuan arahnya. Luhan mulai garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang padahal nggak gatal sama sekali. Semua member terlihat kaku kayak orang baru pertama kali masuk tipi.

M : Jadi… mulai kali ini kalian akan memulai variety show kalian sendiri. Exo's Showtime. Kalian gugup?

Member : Tentu saja!

Baekhyun (BH) : Saking gugupnya mulutku yang biasanya nggak berhenti ngomong jadi kaku…

M : Aeey… ini bukan pertama kalinya kalian tampil di variety show kan? Ini bukan hal yang sulit!

SUHO : Variety show sendiri itu beda! Kami harus beraksi sendiri tanpa ada yang membimbing seperti MC atau semacamnya

M : Bukannya kalian punya MC? Chanyeol bakal jadi MC kalian, sudah diumumkan secara resmi kan?

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan bersorak 'wohoo!' dari kursi sambil merentangkan kedua tangan lebar kayak adegan Titanic, sementara reaksi para member…

Siiiinnngggg….

CY : Apaan nih? Kalian nggak senang?

KAI : Memangnya kami harus bereaksi kayak apa?

Luhan (LH) : Bukannya jadi MC itu merepotkan?

CY : Ngomong apa kalian? Jadi MC berarti dapat banyak jam tayang kan?

Para member serempak terdiam dan berpandangan satu sama lain. Dalam sekejap hampir seluruh member langsung mengangkat tangan kecuali Luhan, D.O dan Kris

Baekhyun (BH) : Biar aku jadi MC! Biar aku jadi MC!

CHEN : Mwoya, mwoya? Kenapa sekarang semua mau jadi MC?

SUHO : Yah… bukannya yang jadi MC harusnya leader?

Xiumin (XM) : Bukan! Yang jadi MC itu yang paling tua!

KRIS : Minseok-ah, kalau kau yang jadi MC acara ini jadi Exo's Silent time

XM : Bilang saja kau juga mau jadi MC!

KRIS : Nggak… aku sama sekali nggak tertarik jadi MC.

CY : (duduk kembali dengan pose sombong) Apapun yang kalian lakukan aku sudah ditunjuk secara resmi buat jadi MC!

SUHO : Ta… tapi karena 'We are One' kita harus berbagi jam tayang secara adil… Jadi sebaiknya kita nggak usah pakai MC…

CY : BUKANNYA TADI HYUNG YANG BILANG BUTUH MC!?

SUHO : Eh? Ma, masa? (muka sok polos)

SEHUN : Tapi… apa Chanyeol hyung bisa diandalkan?

CY : Yaa, yaa! Apa maksudmu?

SEHUN : Ah itu… begini… kupikir aku lebih nyaman dengan MC sungguhan…

SUHO : Yep! Itu yang kumaksud! Bagaimana kalau kita undang Yun Jaesuk-Sunbaenim, atau Kang Hodong-Sunbaenim? MC professional pasti akan lebih bagus.

Raut wajah Chanyeol agak berubah asem sambil menggigit bibir bawah mendengar komentar dari sang leader dan maknae.

KRIS : Kupikir kalau jadi MC, Baekhyun lebih cocok… Baekhyun pintar merubah suasana.

BH : Jjuh yo? Kenapa aku? (ketawa kecil)

SEHUN : Soalnya Hyung benar-benar pintar bicara. Begitu mulutmu terbuka omong kosong bakal mengalir dengan lancar

BH : Kalian ini memuji atau menghina sih?

Raut wajah Chanyeol makin berubah masam. Sang jerapah kini mulai kasak-kusuk, membuka topi untuk merapikan rambut lalu memasangnya kembali dengan wajah super bête.

CY : Aaa… Jadi kalian lebih senang kalau Baekhyun yang jadi MC? Hm… Arasseo, arasseo…

SUHO : Ha? Kami nggak bilang begitu kok!

M : Masalah itu tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Mobilnya akan datang satu jam lagi. Kalian boleh mengisi waktu luang dengan mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin.

Manajer hyung pun meninggalkan ruangan

.

Chen's Cam~

.

Pemandangan berganti menjadi tampilan kamera mungil GoPro. Wajah ceria Chen, si pemegang kamera tiba-tiba muncul di layar, hampir memenuhi seluruh layar kamera.

CHEN : Hari ini shooting pertama kami untuk Exo's Showtime! Ini adalah variety show kami sendiri jadi… oo…. kami merasa lebih gugup dari biasanya. Tapi aku nggak gugup! Yah… aku sebenarnya agak gugup tapi dibandingkan Kyungsoo kegugupanku bisa disetarakan dengan tidak gugup… Jadi kesimpulannya aku tidak gugup.

BH : (nyempil di belakang Chen) Mwoya, dari tadi kau bilang gugup-gugup melulu.

CHEN : Ahahaha! (ngedorong Baek keluar dari kamera) Ne! Karena aku tidak gugup, aku akan mengunjungi para member yang sedang gugup.

Chen lalu mengitari koridor SM building sambil terus merekam tiap sudut dengan kameranya. Ia lalu menemukan sosok Do Kyungsoo lagi focus membaca buku kayak anak SD mau UN di kursi tunggu di salah satu sudut koridor dan menghampirinya.

CHEN : Annyeong!

D.O : (ngelirik ke kamera)

CHEN : Uri Dyodyo-sshi… Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukannya kita disuruh mempersiapkan diri?

D.O : Aku sedang baca buku…

D.O lalu menunjukkan cover buku yang tengah dibacanya menghadap kamera.

CHEN : 'Tips menjadi pembicara yang baik'?

D.O : Aku tidak terlalu lancar dalam urusan bicara. Jujur saja, aku ini alergi variety show. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur tadi malam karena memikirkan hari ini

CHEN : Geurae? Tapi kau tipe orang yang tetap menarik walau tidak ngomong sama sekali.

D.O : Benarkah? (senyum dikit)

CHEN : Ya, bahkan ketika kau berdiri di antara Kris hyung dan Chanyeol, bagiku kau terlihat lebih menarik.

D.O : Tubuh pendek bukan halangan untuk tampil menarik.

CHEN : Benar! Hidup tubuh pendek!

Duo vocalist itu lalu high five dengan bangganya sebelum Chen akhirnya beranjak dan meninggalkan D.O yang kembali tenggelam dalam buku bacaannya.

.

Chen lalu berpindah ke dalam sebuah ruang dance training dimana duo tetua Exo, Xiumin dan Luhan tengah sibuk sendiri di depan cermin persis orang latihan drama. Keduanya lalu berjalan mendekat untuk menyambut Chen

CHEN : Uri Minnie hyung dan Ssang namja Luhan hyung! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

LH : Yah, kenapa kau bawa-bawa kamera? (ngelambai ke kamera)

CHEN : Aku agak gugup jadi melakukan ini untuk mengisi waktu luang. Xiumin Hyung! Tolong lakukan Aegyo.

XM : Aegyo?

Xiumin mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan pipi Baozi miliknya.

XM : Bbuing bbuing~! (Pembaca silakan bayangkan sendiri level keimutannya)

CHEN : Ooowww! Kyeopta~!

XM : Kami sedang berlatih agar tidak kaku di depan kamera.

CHEN : Ah jjinja?

XM : Kami ingin menampilkan penampilan terbaik untuk para fans. Ne, Lu-Ge?

LH : (ngelingkarin sebelah tangan ke bahu Xiumin) Benar! Kami adalah member yang pendiam jadi kami ingin berusaha sebaik mungkin di acara ini. Yeorobun, Saranghae!

Duo Xiumin Luhan lalu mengangkat sebelah tangan masing-masing ke atas kepala untuk membentuk simbol 'love'.

CHEN : Wuaaahh! Menurutku kalian sama sekali tidak kaku di depan kamera!

Chen lalu mengarahkan kameranya ke sudut lain, dimana Lay yang ternyata juga berada di ruangan itu tengah tidur pulas di atas sofa sambil memangku sebuah buku dengan sebelah tangan.

CHEN : Lay hyung sedang kelelahan…

Chen lalu mengambil sehelai selimut yang tersampir di punggung sofa dan menyelimutkannya ke Lay.

CHEN : (menyorot buku ditangan Lay) 'Cara mengusir rasa kantuk secara modern maupun herbal'. Aah… Lay hyung sangat mudah ketiduran. Sepertinya ia takut kalau nanti selama shooting dia bakal ketiduran… Inilah Lay hyung kita, yang malah ketiduran setelah membaca buku pengusir rasa kantuk…

.

Chen kini membuka ruang practice room lainnya. Dan di dalamnya sosok Kris, Tao, Sehun, Baekhyun, Suho, Kai dan Chanyeol tengah tergeletak santai di lantai. Bahkan Tao malah sampai ketiduran di paha 'mama' Suho hingga Chen dengan usil men-zoom kameranya ke wajah pulas sang Kungfu Panda.

SEHUN : Oh, Funky- funky Chen hyung~! (nguap)

CHEN : Aish… para member lain sedang bersiap-siap untuk shooting nanti, kenapa kalian malah santai-santai?

CY : Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipersiapkan kan?

KRIS : Chanyeol! Kau kan MC, harusnya kau bantu-bantu staf…

BH : Benar! Kau 'kan MC!

CY : (ketawa kecil) Yaa yaa! Kalian masih kesal karena aku dapat jam tayang lebih?

SUHO : Chanyeol, sebagai MC maka kelangsungan Exo's Showtime ada ditanganmu.

CY : Serahkan padaku!

Tao mendadak bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk dengan wajah kusut. Segera Chen memfokuskan kameranya pada si baby Panda.

TAO : Ah… Chen hyung… kau bawa kamera… (muka super kusut)

Para member pada ketawa melihat raut super kusut Tao yang baru bangun. Sogogi Baekhyun langsung mendekatinya sambil mengepalkan tinju ke depan mulut Tao, berlagak seperti wartawan yang sedang nge-interview

BH : Tao-ya, tidurmu nyenyak?

TAO : … hmmmmm… Ya… Nyenyak… (masih ngantuk)

BH : Wah…

TAO : … Aku juga sempat mimpi…

BH : Oh, mimpi apa?

TAO : … Mimpi… makan daging…

BH : oh? Hanwoo (beef) atau Sogogi (Bacon)?

TAO : (ngelirik ke arah Baekhyun dengan wajah ngiler) Sogogi…

Serempak para member mulai ketawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Baekhyun. Sang Bacon langsung berdiri sambil berlagak merinding.

KAI : Hyung! Aku benar-benar bisa membayangkan Tao memakanmu!

BH : Mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti mengisengi Tao...

Member : Hahahaha!

SEHUN : Baekhyun hyung! Kau memang terlahir untuk variety Show!

SUHO : Responmu tadi cukup bagus. Kau punya bakat dalam nge-MC! Suasana jadi lebih sanntai…

CY : Suho hyung! Kau benar-benar mau Baekhyun yang jadi MC 'kan? Tidak usah ditutupi… (mulai bete)

SUHO : Eh? Aku sama sekali tidak…

BH : Chanyeollie, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi sensitif begitu?

CY : …

Sementara para member kembali asyik memuji Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang kembali berwajah masam diam-diam keluar dari ruangan.

.

CHEN : Park Chanyeol sang Happy virus… eh? mwoya, mwoya? Ekspresi macam apa itu?

Chanyeol sedang sibuk menyusun beberapa kertas dan duduk di meja dalam ruangan meeting tempat mereka kumpul sebelumnya. Raut wajahnya masih terlihat masam walau sesekali ia memaksakan senyum sambil melihat ke arah kamera Chen.

CHEN : Ne, Chanyeol-ssi! Kertas-kertas apa ini?

CY : Oo… Daftar pertanyaan untuk Exo's Showtime. PD-nim memintaku untuk memilih pertanyaan mana yang akan di tampilkan untuk episode 1.

CHEN : Aah… karena kau MC-nya ya?

Chanyeol agak terdiam lama. Ia lalu mendorong kamera Chen ke arah samping agar tidak menyorotnya.

CHEN : Waeee? (menyorot Chanyeol kembali)

CY : Ya Jongdae-ah… Apa kalian keberatan aku jadi MC?

CHEN : Yaah! Jangan bicara begitu.

CY : Suho hyung dan Kris hyung, juga Sehunnie… kupikir aku setuju dengan mereka… Baekhyun lebih pantas jadi MC daripada aku…

CHEN : Kenapa kau jadi pesimis begini? Kau ngambek?

CY : Ini bukan masalah ngambek! Kris hyung dan Suho hyung… sehun juga… apa kau dengar mereka bilang apa? Aish…! Bikin kesal saja! 'Baekhyun saja yang jadi MC, Baekhyun punya bakat jadi MC'.(meniru Suho). Aku jadi mau gila rasanya!

CHEN : ahaahah…

Chen menyorot salah satu kertas berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut dengan kameranya dan membacanya dengan lantang.

CHEN : Ini daftar pertanyaan yang masuk? Hm… 'Jongin-oppa! Kau sangat tampan dalam kondisi apapun. Apa kau juga tetap tampan ketika bangun tidur?' . 'Luhan-oppa! Bagaimana tipe idealmu?'. 'Kris-oppa! Badanmu sangat tinggi dan manly! Aku ingin melihatmu dalam kostum yang imut sesekali!'. 'Luhan-oppa blablabla… Sehun-oppa blablabla…'. YAA~! Kenapa tidak ada pertanyaan untuk kita?

CY : Eh? Ada kok! (menunjuk ke salah satu nomor pake ujung pena)

CHEN : 'Diantara Chen-oppa dan Chanyeol-oppa siapa yang lebih hebat ngedance?' (ngebanting kertas). AH WAEEE! Pertanyaan macam apa ini!

CY : Hmmm… 'Suho-oppa adalah orang kaya, bagaimana isi dompet Suho-oppa?'.

CHEN : Puh! Dompetnya kosong-kosong aja tuh!

Mendadak Chanyeol bagai mendapat ide. Ia langsung melingkari pertanyaan itu dengan pena.

CY : Ini bagus, ini bagus!

CHEN : Kau sengaja ya? Kau masih dendam karena mereka menolakmu jadi MC?

CY : Suho hyung tidak terlalu suka orang mengumbar tentang ekonominya 'kan? Kekeke… berikutnya Kris hyung!

CHEN : Hmm... banyak sekali pertanyaan untuk Kris hyung. Tapi pertanyaannya bagus-bagus semua.

CY : Eh? Jjinja? (Kecewa)

CHEN : 'Jongin-oppa, seorang Chicken-mania. Apa oppa sanggup menghabiskan 1 ekor ayam?'

CY : Ya! Masukkan pertanyaan itu! Kai pasti bakalan senang!

CHEN : Wae?

CY : Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi fansnya Kai. Dia benar-benar keren! Kalau ada pertanyaan ini dia bisa makan ayam kesukaannya sepuasnya!

CHEN : 'Bagaimana cara membedakan ke 12 member Exo?'. Hmm… pertanyaan bagus nih! Chanyeol-ah! Masukkan ini juga!

Sedang asyik keduanya mengobrak-abrik daftar pertanyaan, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan dan segera menampakkan wajah puppy-nya ke layar kamera yang dipegang Chen.

BH : Mobilnya sudah datang tuh! Manajer hyung minta kita bersiap-siap!

CY : Ah geurae? Tapi kami baru memilih 3 pertanyaan…

BH : Apa masih lama? Chanyeolie, kau harus lebih cepat, sebagai MC kau harus membuka acara.

CY : Aku butuh beberapa pertanyaan lagi…

BH : Aah…! Dasar kau ini! Sebagai MC harusnya kau…

CY : Yah! Kenapa kalian selalu mengungkit-ungkit tentang MC sih? Ini bukan pekerjaan yang mudah!

BH : Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi kesal begitu? Aku cuma bercanda…

CY : Aku bukannya kesal! Aku Cuma…!

Chanyeol berusaha mengerem nada tinggi dalam suaranya dan menyeka wajah dengan telapak tangan.

CHEN : Chanyeol-ah! Gwechana?

BH : (mulai sewot) Kau marah? Yah! Kami tadi Cuma bercanda kenapa kau jadi begitu sensitif?

CY : Sudah kubilang Aku tidak marah!

BH : Dengan nada bicara setinggi itu kau bilang tidak marah? Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak senang karena mereka lebih memilihku kan? Kau pikir aku merasa senang diperlakukan begitu?

CHEN : Yaa… Baekhyun-ah!

BH : Aish! Ck!

Baekhyun berjalan kasar menuju luar dan membanting pintu dengan kesal. Chanyeol cuma memandanginya diam. Membalikkan badannya sambil menarik nafas panjang berulang kali.

.

Chen's Cam end

.

Shooting pertama pun dimulai. Para member Exo berdiri berjejer didepan dua mobil yang telah disiapkan. Kali ini mereka akan bersiap untuk menuju lokasi shooting episode pertama. Sang PD meminta Chanyeol untuk membuka acara. Namun raut wajah sang MC begitu muram. Begitu juga dengan raut wajah Baekhyun yang berdiri paling ujung.

CY : Jja Yeorobun! Mnet every1 number one program! Variety yang akan mengungkap Exo secara lebih dekat… dan… (blank….) Ah, maafkan aku…

Chanyeol membungkuk hormat, lalu mengulangi kalimatnya kembali. Namun berulang kali ia mencoba hasilnya selalu NG.

CY : Annyeong! Yeorobun! Mnet Countdown- ah! Mnet every1… aish! (ngurut-urut kening)

PD : CUT!

TAO : Hyung! Ada apa denganmu?

LAY : Fokus, fokus!

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam lalu berusaha memasang wajah ceria khasnya.

CY : Jja Yeorobun! Mnet every1 number one program! Exo… variety yang…

PD : CUT!

KAI : Mwoya~!

SEHUN : Aish… ayo fokus hyung! Kau kan MC-nya

Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan diri sambil berjongkok. Para member mulai kasak-kusuk di posisi masing-masing dengan wajah gerah.

XM : Apa ini akan berjalan lancar? Ini baru episode pertama…

KRIS : Baekhyun! Apa kau mau coba menggantikan Chanyeol?

TAO : Sogogi mungkin bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik

Wajah ceria Chanyeol kini berubah merah padam. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang malah membalas lirikannya dengan tatapan sinis.

PD : Chanyeol! Coba ganti posisi dengan Baekhyun!

Dan kini wajah Chanyeol benar-benar tertunduk dalam. Berkali-kali ia memutar wajahnya menatap wajah tiap member namun semua hanya membalas tatapannya dengan wajah kecewa. Baekhyun yang tadinya berdiri paling ujung kini mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol untuk berganti posisi, tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun.

CY : PD-nim… bisa aku minta kesempatan sekali lagi?

PD : ini sudah take ke 9! Kita tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu!

CY : Tapi aku adalah MC-nya…

PD : Kalau kau tidak bisa fokus tidak ada artinya! Ini variety pertama kalian, tidak boleh ada cacat sedikitpun!

Muak, Park Chanyeol membuka topi Snapback yang dipakainya dengan kasar dan mulai berjalan menuju posisi yang semula dimiliki Baekhyun. Ia sengaja berjalan menunduk hingga ia tak perlu melihat wajah para member yang pastinya memandanginya dengan tatapan kecewa saat ini. Wajahnya masih tertunduk hingga akhirnya dua buah lengan memeluknya dari belakang.

CY : eh?

BH : CHANYEOL HIDDEN CAMERA SUKSEEEEEEEES!

Chanyeol cuma bisa cengo melihat Baekhyun yang memeluknya dari belakang sambil ketawa habis-habisan. Para member lain ikut bersorak sambil tepuk tangan hingga Chen ikut memelukinya, disusul Luhan, Lay, Xiumin, Tao sampai-sampai tubuh Chanyeol jatuh ke tanah saking banyak yang memeluk.

CY : YAAAHH! APA-APAAN INI!

SUHO : Ah! Aku benar-benar jadi orang jahat hari ini…

SEHUN : YEHET!

Chanyeol kembali berdiri diiringi suara tepukan dari para member. Saking gemasnya, ia mulai menyeret Sehun dan memukul-mukul punggung sang maknae.

CY : AAAAHHH ! JJINJA! Jadi kalian Cuma akting?

CHEN : Kau beneran nggak sadar?

CY : Pantas saja aku merasa aneh! Ketika aku dan Baekhyun bertengkar, kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Chen? Dia tetap asyik merekam kami!

CHEN : Ahahahah!

SUHO : Chanyeol adalah MC terbaik! Mana mungkin kami mencelamu seperti tadi!

KAI : Benar hyung! Tidak ada yang menandingimu kalau soal jadi MC! Kau MC nomor 1 di dunia! (tepuk tangan)

LAY : Tapi… Chanyeol biasanya tidak mudah termakan hal seperti ini…

CY : Itu karena kalian kelihatan kecewa saat tahu aku jadi MC!

Chanyeol hanya bisa terduduk di tanah tertawa sambil mendongkol pada tiap-tiap member.

D.O : Suho hyung yang paling semangat dalam rencana ini.

BH : Benar! Kalimat-kalimat paling kejam semua berasal dari mulutnya!

SUHO : (ngebekap mulut pake tangan buat nahan ketawa). Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang, mianhae Chanyeol-ah… Tapi Kris kan lebih parah?

KRIS : Aey… aku sudah berusaha memilih kata-kata yang tidak terlalu menusuk…

CY : Sehun juga ikutan tuh! Dia benar-benar memanfaatkan ini seolah-olah ini yaja time! AaaAaah! Kenapa kalian melakukan ini hah?

SEHUN : Soalnya kami kesal kau dapat jam tayang lebih

CY : ah jjinja?

SEHUN : Bercanda hyung!

Wajah ceria sang happy virus akhirnya kembali. Para member lalu mulai berdiri melingkar dan mengulurkan sebelah tangan masing-masing ke tengah lingkaran. Meletakkan telapak tangan yang satu diatas yang lainnya satu persatu seperti suatu tim akan bertanding. Wajah gerah palsu para member selama berakting kini berganti dengan senyuman di setiap wajah.

CY : Jadi… aku tetap sebagai MC-nya?

Member : Tentu saja!

CY : Ahahaha! Baiklah! Untuk shooting pertama kita. EXO'S Showtime! Fighting!

Serempak para member mengangkat tangan ke udara sambil berteriak 'fighting' dengan lantang.

.

PD : Bagaimana perasaanmu?

CY : Jujur saja aku sangat cemas… Para member benar-benar mengelabuiku kali ini. Dalam grup aku berperan sebagai 'reaction king', karena itu… ooo… saat terpilih menjadi MC aku sangat senang. Aku ingin berusaha sebaik mungkin memenuhi peran itu. Makanya, melihat wajah kecewa para member dan membandingkanku dengan Baekhuyn, aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan percaya diri. Bahkan Baekhyun marah padaku. Aku benar-benar mau gila rasanya!

PD : Ada hal khusus yang ingin kau sampaikan?

CY : Ah, itu… (ketawa) Aku disuruh untuk memilih pertanyaan untuk episode 1. Karena terbawa emosi aku berusaha mencari pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh untuk Kris hyung dan Suho hyung. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

CHEN : (nyempil tiba-tiba di belakang Chanyeol) Semoga saja Suho hyung tidak keberatan dengan pertanyaan itu.

CY : Benar. Itu karena Suho hyung tadi benar-benar membuatku marah, salahnya sendiri! Ah, paling tidak aku telah memilih pertanyaan yang bisa membuat Kai senang… Jadi tidak semua pertanyaannya aneh-aneh. Aku jadi fansnya Kai akhir-akhir ini…

CHEN : … Chanyeol-ah…

CY : Mwo?

CHEN : Hidden kamera ini… idenya Kai lho…

CY : ….

**To be Continued to Ep 1**


End file.
